


Junior Fixes a Problem

by Junior (Ankh)



Series: The Adventures of Junior the Symbiote [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Junior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior is getting all grown up. Warnings for Megalomaniac Symbiote and some mild Teal'c abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junior Fixes a Problem

It was many years since Daniel of the Pouty Perfect Mouth had slain Junior's rival siblings and chosen Junior as his Companion and future God - and the ONLY one strong enough to heal the Shol'va Teal'c. Junior had developed into a Fine and Exceedingly Lengthy Symbiote. His Girth was equally Impressive and frequently made every man in the SGC feel inadequate and the women Swoon. For some time now Junior's Jaffa home, aka Teal'c, had been providing cramped accommodations. Teal'c was simply to Small and Puny and NOT very impressive in the pouch region either!! Teal'c was just too pathetically Scrawny and Useless to house so Splendid and Magnificent a future God such as Junior but sometimes even future Gods have to slum it.

Dear Daniel was as Beautiful and Inviting as ever, his appealing hostiness calling to Junior to Bless the Vision of Male Perfection and solve the current housing crisis by taking his host ASAP. However, there was another problem more Serious, something which would have escaped the mind of all except a Symbiote of Very Large Brain such as  himself. If Junior took Daniel as a Host, he would need to carry a full length mirror constantly in order to admire himself inside his Lovely body. Fortunately Junior was being smiled upon by Fate...

@~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi, I'm Cameron Mitchell."

Junior eyed the new leader of SG-1 with interest. He had an attractive face, for a moment having a passing resemblance to the Beautiful and Totally Adorable Daniel.

"Jackson tells me when you're fully grown - though how you can't already be grown up I do *not* know because you're one heck of a size..."

Junior preened. It was always good to hear the truth spoken about Himself. Daniel was a great believer in truth.

"...that he's going to be your host. That's incredible. I flew planes up till recently so I've never had much experience with symbiotes before, so I gotta tell you what a thrill it is for me to finally meet one..."

This Mitchell was certainly a chatty human and he was starting to look more like Daniel the more Junior stared at him.

"...Teal'c told me about carrying you around and I got the mythology background from Jackson..."

'Jackson'?

"...who filled me in on other things too, like how you’re planning to make him a host and I can see why because Jackson’s a looker..."

Junior bristled. He also noticed Darling Daniel flinch at the repeated use of 'Jackson'. It really was quite annoying.

"...but I'm trying to figure out how you managed to get in there in the first place. I’m talking about in Teal’c and that’s before you got to the size you are now. I'm sure y'all have your ways of doing things but I gotta say, it sure must be uncomfortable around the six years mark and..."

This Mitchell human was a lot more talkative that O'Neill. Sure, O'Neill was Excessively Annoying to Junior but the human had some redeeming qualities. O’Neill admired Beloved Daniel, Daniel appeared to enjoy O'Neill's company and Daniel seemed fond of him, enough to go on Boring fishing trips and Long Weekends to San Francisco. O'Neill also knew when to stop talking.

"...I still haven't got this straight, whether you guys have to be implanted or the kids will die or if the pouch has to be created and when I asked Jackson..."

Well, there was one way to shut him up and solve the ‘Jackson’ problem.

Junior soared - like a leaf on the wind but much more Impressive and Floaty.

Unnoticed in the background, Teal'c expired, having served his purpose.

@~~~~~~~~~~

The SGC had finally decided to get themselves a sarcophagus after the Lovely Janet had almost died most unnecessarily. For reasons incomprehensible to Junior (even though he was Very Intelligent and Insightful and could have been in MENSA if he REALLY wanted to be and their tests were so stupid anyway!!) they put it to use on the dead Useless Sholva. Janet, feistier than ever since the quickie sarcophagus session she'd snuck in under the pretext of healing Teal'c, argued with the new and Stunning Dr Lam over Junior's health. It brought back happy memories of Janet and Samantha fighting for his favor and Junior felt a pang of longing for the return of his Lovely Samantha. There appeared to be some concern that his host Cameron wasn't strong enough to take such a Mighty Goa'uld as Himself but Cam was worthy and full of interesting ideas, even if he wasn't his beloved Daniel. And speaking of Daniel...

For so long, Daniel had been promised the Gift of taking Junior as his Inner Soulmate (but Actually Really There and not invisible or a spirit or stuff). Oh Daniel, Beautiful Daniel!!! It nearly broke Junior's heart not to have Joined with Jackson - Daniel! - but the idea of not seeing that lovely face and body and not hearing that Music to the Ears voice would have been unbearable. Junior left the two ladies wrestling each other on the infirmary floor and went in search of his One True Beloved.

@~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel was still crying, something he had been doing since Junior had taken Cameron as his host. He was cradled in the Jaffa's arms, Teal’c finally making himself useful, when Junior entered the Sholva's room. Huh. Actually, Teal'c was looking strangely Impressive. Perhaps being revived in the sarcophagus had done more than heal him. That was weird.

Junior entered and went to His Daniel, taking him in his arms. A thrill ran through Junior. He had never held his Beloved Daniel like this. Warmth blossomed inside him and strange twitching sensations occurred that Junior would discuss with Cameron later when they were alone. Everything seemed so much sharper, sights and smells - Daniel smelled Delicious and Wholesome. Daniel's tears tasted salty and Cam informed him that the taste of Daniel's lip balm was vanilla.

"Oh Junior! Why didn't you take me!" Daniel sobbed, making his Big Blue Eyes glisten in a most attractive way and he didn't look mucusy or blotchy at all.

"Dear Sweet Daniel, if I did that then how could I gaze upon you properly instead of using a mirror? And just think, you'll never have to be called ‘Jackson’ again."

Daniel's face stilled. He looked lost in thought as he mulled over this.

However, the best was Yet to Come!!!

Junior pinned a badge lovingly on Daniel’s arm. HIS SYMBOL!!!!!!!!!11!!!

Daniel stroked the little pink pyramid, his eyes Shining like Big Shiny stars. “Oh thank you.”

"I have something else for you, Daniel. It’s not as Cool as that but I think you’ll like it. Come with your God. Please."

Daniel took Junior's hand and they walked down the corridor to Daniel's office. Junior swung their joined arms back and forth and wished he had a mirror, so he could see what a fine pair they made. He would have to arrange something in their new quarters. Daniel's head leaned against his shoulder and his heart Swelled. All sorts of ideas raced through their minds - his mind - which would probably need Googling on the internet. Now they - HE! - could even take Daniel fishing!!!!

As they entered the office a familiar figure fumbled with an alien fertility statue, looking guilty at being caught before he registered it was Daniel standing there.

It was O'Neill!!!!

"Jack?!" Daniel raced towards O'Neill and flung himself into his arms.

Junior was touched - clearly Daniel was trying to show Junior just how much his gift meant to him.

"But how? Why?"

O'Neill bowed his head quickly towards Junior, showing proper respect. "It was Junior’s doing. Since he took Mitchell -"

"Cameron!!!"

O'Neill blinked at Junior's interruption, then continued, "Cameron as his host, SG-1 needs a new leader, and I really hate being in Washington away from you. All. You all. Um. Carter wants to head up R and D here at the base and rejoin the team part time so she can spend more time with Junior. She and Doc Fraiser are moving in together. A freak accident turned Cassie back into a twelve year old so they're both really going to be needed by her. She’s looking forward to meeting Junior and thinks he's more handsome than Orlando Bloom. They're going to buy a puppy and a kitten and an ice cream maker and Fraiser's going part time so she can spend more time at home learning to bake cookies when she's not going off world doing house calls and other cool stuff."

Junior felt a glow of satisfaction. "Then the band's back together again."

Both O'Neill and Jackson - Daniel!!! Daniel, Daniel, Daniel!!! - turned to stare at him - them - him. Junior didn't blame them, his new host was attractive and combined with Junior's Magnetism they made for a striking figure.

"What about Cameron?"

O'Neill stared at Junior, eyes narrowed. "He did say he wanted adventure and I get the feeling he won't be the only one."

"Then it's all ended happily for everyone?" Daniel gave a blissful sigh.

O'Neill grinned. "I even get to hop in the sarcophagus to fix my knees and back."

They hugged again. Briefly, Junior considered separating them but they looked kinda nice with each other - _don't they, Junior?_ - and he had other things to do. He had plans for world domination to perfect and enemies to slay, eventually. There was no hurry. First he had something called grits to eat, a game called basketball to try, leather to wear and someone called Grandma to visit - _she makes the *best* tuna casserole, you'll love it, and then I'll take you flying_. Even future gods had to have a little fun.


End file.
